My Girlfriend Is My Mother
by uriFF
Summary: dia adalah PACARKU, juga IBUKU ! aku gila telah mencintai ibuku sendiri ? tapi entahlah, aku tak bisa melupakannya. dia adalah HIDUPKU/WookHyo


Tittle : My Girlfriend is My Mother

Cast : Im Yoona, Park JungSoo (Leeteuk)

Genre : Romance, Family

Ratting : G12

Disclaimmer : saya gak terinspirasi dari manapun. semua berjalan sesuai yang otak saya keluarkan (?).

Warning : Re-Publish, GAJE, No Edit, I TOLD YOU BEFORE ! THIS IS STRAIGHT FANFICT ! SO, IF YOU FUJODANSHI AND YOUR HOBBY ARE BASH, YOU BETTER EXIT FROM HERE !

* * *

My Girlfriend Is My Mother

MYP Present

WookHyo

HAPPY READING (Chapter 1)

* * *

Park Jungsoo. Ia lebih senang memanggil dirinya dengan namaLEETEUK yang artinya 'special'. Karena, dia menganggap bahwa dirinya adalahorang special. Tetapi kenyataannya, dia jauh dari kata 'special' dia anak yangkurang ajar, gak tahu sopan santun, pembangkang, pemalas, playboy, dan semuayang jelek adapada dirinya. Dia bertingkah laku seperti itu karena kurang kasihsaying dari orang tuanya. Ommanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat ia berumur 9tahun, appanya sangat sibuk bekerja. Diapun sangat sangat jarang berada pulang malam, bahkan tak jarang juga ia tidak pulang kerumah.

Dia sangat membenci appanya karena appanya lah penyebabommanya meninggal. Dudlu ketika Leeteuk masih berumur 9 tahun, ommanyamenjemput Leeteuk kesekolah. Mungkin karena cuaca sedang hujan deras dan badaisehingga membuat jarak pandang ommanya berkurang dan dia tidak melihbat bahwaada truk besar yang melintas dihadapannya, tabrakanpun terjadi dan omma Leeteukmat seketika karena terhempas kejurang. Setelah ommanya meninggal, dia selalumenyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan appanya. Dia selalu merutuki appanya. Kenapaappa selalu sibuk bekerja, kenapa membiarkan omma menyetir dalam hujan, kenapabukan appanya yang menjemput dirinya.

Dia kurang mendapat kasih saying dari appanya. Karena,appanya sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan yang menurut Leeteuk sangatlahmembosankan ! urusan nilai ! jangan ditanyakan lagi .. nilainya dibawahrata-rata semua. Apalagi yang namanya MATEMATIKA. Leeteuk paling babo sama yangnamanya hitung-menghitung. Nilainya ulangan matematikanya tidak pernah lebihdari angka 30. Appanya sering sekali mendatangkan guru les pada , Leeteuk tidak pernah ada peningkatan. Bahkan saking bosannya, diasering kabur dari lesnya dan pergi bersama teman-temannya. Ya, itulah Leeteuk …meskipun sekarang umurnya baru 18 tahun, tetapi kelakuannya seperti namjaberumur 25 tahun !

"Jungsoo-ya … nanti siang aka nada guru les privatmatematika baru ! jika kau kabur lagi, maka mobil dan credit card mu akan appa sita !" ancam appa.

"terserah !" ucapnya dingin dan beranjak dari tidurnya danlangsung menyambar kunci mobil. Namun, segera ditangkis oleh appanya danmerebut kunci mobil Leeteuk.

"appa akan mengembalikan kunci mobilmu ketika kau telahselesai belajar !" appa Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya dan itu sangatlah membuatLeeteuk geram.

\(^.^)/

Leeteuk sudah siap duduk diruang khusus yang disediakanappanya untuk ia belajar tambahan. Ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik masukkedalam ruangan itu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa sonsaengnim yang akanmengajarkan rumus-rumus yang begitu memusingkan adalah seorang yeoja cantikyang kecantikannya bahkan membuat bidadari iri.

"annyeonghaseo … joneun Im Yoonah imnida … umurku 23 tahundan saya adalah guru les matematikamu yang baru .. bangapseumnida .." ucapnyasopan sambil membungkukkan bdan 90o

Leeteuk sadar dari lamunannya dan sesegera mungkin iakembali pada ekspresi dinginnya karena egonya yang tidak mau belajar. Yoonamemulai pelajarannya. Dan setelah beberapa lama ia menerangkan rumus matematikadan Leeteuk hanya terbengong saja

"apa kau mengerti ?!" tanyanya sopan

"eh, nae ?" Leeteuk Tanya balik

"apa anda mengerti Leeteuk-shi ?!" Yoona mengulangkata-katanya

"mianhae … aku tak memperhatikanmu tadi …" satu kata yangtidak pernah Leeteuk ucapnkan selama hidupnya. Karena, terakhir kali iamengucapkan kata 'mianhae' adalah 9 tahun yang lalu ketika ommanya meninggal.

"hmm, nae … aku akan mengulang lagi menjelaskan semuanya …"dengan sabar, Yoona mengulang lagi pelajarannya.

Akhirnya, Leeteuk dapat mengerti dengan rumus yang diajarkanoleh Yoona.

\(^.^)/

Sekarang, Leeteuk tidak pernah lagi kabur saat lesberlangsung. Bahkan, dia meminta tambahan jadwal lesnya dengan alas an inginmemperbaikki nilai matematikanya yang anjlok . padahal, niatnya adalah agar iabisa bertemu dengan Yoona. Meskipun begitu, nilai Leeteuk memang benar-benarnaik drastis ! sekarang, tidak pernah lagi Leeteuk mendapatkan nilai dibawah90. Bahkan tak jarang Leeteuk mendapat nilai sempurna. Teman-teman Leeteuk anehdengan perubahan drastis yang Leeteuk alami. Dia jarang berkumpul lagi bersamateman-temannya dan jarang keluar untuk pergi ke club malam.

\(^.^)/

*Leeteuk POV

Yeoja itu memberikan perubahan besar pada diriku. Diamembuatku bisa lebih pintar sekarang. Meskipun kutau, bahwa aku memang ~ mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya ? bahwa sebenarnya IQ ku itu diatasrata-rata ! bahkan, aku bisa dikatakan jenius. Bahkan, teman-temankupun tidakpercaya bahwa IQ ku bisa mencapai 169. Nilai yang besar bukan ? tetapi, prestasikukecil . miris memang … tapi hei, siapa peduli ? sekarang akukan sudah mulaisedikit berubah. Meskipun itu hanya sedikit … hhe ..

Sekarang aku mulai berani mengajak Yoona , dia akan menolakku ? ternyata dugaanku salah. dia langsung tersenyumdan mengangguk ketika ku ajak jalan-jalan ditaman.

Sekarang sedang musim dingin. Agak aneh memang akumengajaknya jalan dipertengahan musim dingin. Disaat cuaca diluar sedang sangatdingin. Tetapi entah mengapa ? aku merasa hangat berada disampingnya. Diaseperti perapian yang menghangatkanku. Bahkan tanpa sadar, aku sudahbenar-benar mencintainya. Dan aku berencana dimusim semi nanti akan menjadikandia sebagai yeojachinguku.

Aku lihat dia tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Ya~ kenapa dicuaca sedingin ini tidak mengenakan sarung tangan ?! "ya~ kenapa kau tidakmenggunakan sarung tangan ?! babo ! padahal, ini pertengahan musim dingin !"ucapku kesal dan segera menarik tangan kirinya dan menggenggamnya lalukumasukan kedalam saku jaketnya. Tangannya yang semula dingin kini telahmenjadi hangat kembali.

Dia hanya bengong melihat tangannya yang ada didalam skaujaketku. "apa sekarang sudah lebih baik ?!" tanyaku

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Syukurlah, dia sudah hangatkembali

\(^.^)/

Musim semi hari ini beitu cerah. Bunga-bunga mulaibermekaran, burung-burung lembali berkicau riang bersenandung gembira. Akupundengan semangat melajukan mobilku menuju ke apartement Yoona. Betapasemangatnya diriku untuk menjalankan semua rencanaku.

Sekarang aku duduk dibangku taman dibawah pohon sakura yangsedang bermekaran. Memang langka sekali pemandangan seperti ini. Hanya terjadisekali dalam setahun. Kumantapkan hatiku dan mulai melepas keheningan diantarakami

"Yoona-ya … bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu ?!" tanyaku

"hamm, geurae …" jawabnya

Kutarik nafas dan mengumpulkan semua keberanianka. Akuberjalan dan berdiri dihadapannya kemudia berlutut dihadapan Yoona sambilmenyodorkan kotak perhiasan berwarna biru –warna kesukaan yoona- lkemudianmembuka kotak tersebut yang isinya adalah sebuah kalung liontin berbentuk hatiberwarna bening dan didalamnya ada mutiara hitam asli Papua. "would you be mygirlfriend ?!" Yoona yang kelihatan terkejut hanya bisa membelalakan matanyadan menutup mulutnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia menganggukan kepalanya dantersenyum "yes, I do …"

Betapa bahagianya diriku karena dia sendiri dirinya dan tak lupa juga kupakaikan kalung itu dilehernya yangjenjang. Kembali kupeluk tubuhnya dan dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ditubuhku"saranghae …" ucapku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya

"nado saranghae …" ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa adalah musim semia terbaik yang pernah kualami.

\(^.^)/

Aku dan Yoona sedang berjalan-jalan –tepatnya berkencan- dilotte world. Sekarang tidak seperti kencanku dengannya yang , aku masih agak canggung padanya. Karena umurnya yang 5 tahun lebihtua dariku. Terlebih lagi dia pernah menjadi sonsaengnim ku. Tetapi tidakdengan sekarang, aku sudah tidak canggung lagi menggenggam tangannya, merangkulbahunya, bahkan mencium pipinya. Toh, tidak akan ada yang peduli dan diasekarang adalah yeojachinguku ?! bukankah benar begitu ?!

Entah kenapa, setiap aku berada disampingnya aku merasatenang dan nyaman. Tidak seperti yeojachinguku yang lain. Aku tidak maukehilangan dirinya walaupun hanya satu detik. Egois memang ? tapi, bukankahcinta itu memang egois ?!

Sekarang adalah hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkanbagi kami. Buktinya saja, Yoona begitu nyenyak tertidur sambil memeluk bonekateddy bear besar berwarna biru besar hadiah tadi saat aku berhasil menembaktepat sasaran ke 10 bebek. Posisi tidurnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Bibirnyaseperti menyusut menjadi kecil. Begitu menggoda … err … Leeteuk ! jangan berpikiranyang macam-macam ! dia adalah yeoja baik-baik !

Setelah sampai di apartementnya, aku sengaja tidakmengganggu tidurnya. Aku menggendongnya ala bridal dan langsung menidurkannyadikamar apartementnya. Kusibakkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya danmengusap lembut pipinya. Kukecup keningnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayingdan segera keluar dari apartementnya

*Yoona POV

Aku terbangun dan menyandar di pinggir ranjang. Ku elusbagian keningku yang tadi dikecup oleh Leeteuk oppa. Begitu lembut dan penuhcinta. Oppa, jongmaleo saranghaeyeo …

\(^.^)/

Senangnya hari ini, aku akan pergi menonton pertunjukanopera bersama Leeteuk oppa pastinya ^^

'saranghaeneol ineukkim idaero' bunyi ringtone Into The NewWorld melantun di handponeku. Itu tandanya ada panggilan masuk ^^

"yoboseyeo …" ucapku pada seseorang diseberang sana

"…"

"oh, appa … mwo-eyo?" tanyaku pada appa

"…"

"oh, nae. Geurae … nanti siang aku akan kesana …" ucapkulesu.

"…"

Yang tadinya semangat setelah menerima telpon dari kenapa, aku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak semangat begini ?! apakah aku harusmembatalkan janjiku bersama Leeteuk oppa ?! aish~ sudahlah, kan jarang-jarangappa memintaku bertemu ?!

* * *

My Girlfriend Is My Mother

MYP Present

To Be Continued

WookHyo

* * *

annyeonghaseo, joneun admin MYP imnida ^^ bangapseumnida ^^

ini adalah acc dari fanspage Urineun Fanfiction. dengan URL yang ada di profil saya dan twitter fage yang juga ada di profil. admin di FP baru 2. jadi, belum banyak ff yang di share. dan juga, semua ff yang sudah posting d FP akan di share secara bertahap. tenang saja bagi kalian para FujoDanshi, disini kami juga menyediakan ff YAOI dan juga YURI ^^

tapi harap sabar, ok ;)

Salam Kenal ^^

*bow

thanks for read and review

*deep bow


End file.
